Child
by Madyamisam
Summary: Yami's drink gets spiked with XTC what's his reaction? ONE-SHOT


Child  
  
Sam: Hi folks, first Songfic here. Well it's not really much of a song 'cos it's a dance track but the story goes well with it. Heard of it not heard of it. Me don't care just review!!! By the way the mysterious girl in this fic is not Tea or any other female characters you know in Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh or Nessaja. (that's the song for this fic)  
  
# Always lived my life alone...  
  
She walked towards me a beauty I couldn't comprehend.  
  
# Been searching for a place called home...  
  
I felt her wrap her arms on my untouched body.  
  
# I know that I've been cold as ice...  
  
Her glorious flowing hair tickled my senses and I groaned for more despite myself.  
  
# Ignore the dreams to many lies....  
  
The beautiful jewels that were her eyes gazed upon my exposed pathetic being, her experience uncanny  
  
# Somewhere deep inside...  
  
She made me feel so special... and safe. She enveloped herself around me with warmth and loving embrace... Her velvet touches, her angelic voice. Ra... I was in heaven...  
  
# Somewhere deep inside of me I found...  
  
Her tongue, twisted and tender, seduced my own as I came under her spell.  
  
# The child I used to be...  
  
I was tense and hot and knew of what she wanted from me... I didn't care... I wanted her to have it...  
  
# And I know that it's not too late...  
  
She whispered my name as she pushed me onto my back on the soft satin bed...  
  
# Never... too late...  
  
Yami....  
  
# (Dance Music section revs up) 3AM!!!!  
  
Yami snapped out of his 5000 year old memory as he felt Tea tugging him towards the dance floor. "C'mon Yami!!!" Tea yelled as the music blared on.  
  
# The painted cow!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
#You ain't stoppin' us now!!!  
  
Yami didn't understand why someone would want to sing about a painted cow but then again his friends did say the lyrics to the music doesn't really matter anymore nowadays. They apparently just... 'Jam'. If that's what they call it. He took one last draught from his Coke before he followed Tea half dragged to the floor where multicoloured lights flashed with the loud music.  
  
# I am the Junglist souljah!!!! COR!!!!!!  
  
#The rocket launcher stomped ya!!!  
  
It was crowded with many people just moving around in the most peculiar manner. Tea took him by the hands and tried to get him into the 'swing' of things. Yami was a bit embarrassed of having to do this but then saw that everyone of them were moving to the music including Seto and Bakura. He frowned and began to move awkwardly around with Tea.  
  
"You're getting it Yami!!!"  
  
# It's not a bird; it's not a plane!!!  
  
# It must be Dave who's on the train!!!!  
  
Yami suddenly felt really exhilarated as the music went on. The lights flashed more vibrantly than ever. He wished his Aibou was here but Yugi had to look after the shop whilst Grandpa was out for the weekend. He wanted to spend time with him but somehow the experiences of this new world he was in was too tempting to resist.  
  
# Wanna, wanna get ya!!!!!  
  
# Gonna, gonna get ya!!!!  
  
# Tell them that I told ya!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! (Music quietens down)  
  
# Always lived my life alone...  
  
# Been searching for a place called home...  
  
# I know that I've been cold as ice...  
  
# Ignore the dreams to many lies  
  
# Somewhere deep inside...  
  
# Somewhere deep inside of me I found...  
  
# The child I used to be...  
  
# And I know that it's not too late...  
  
#Never too late...  
  
# (Dance Music blares up again) Alright!!!! Are you ready it's not a game!!!  
  
Yami frowned at the comment. The lights to him started to turn fuzzy as he seemed to chuckle to himself for no apparent reason. He didn't notice that Tea and Joey had looked at him strangely.  
  
"JOEY... I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG YAMI!!!" Tea shouted as loud as she could. Joey agreed with a nod.  
  
# I chant so much I turn you insane!!!!!!!!!  
  
# Wanna, wanna get ya!!!!  
  
# Gonna, gonna get ya!!!!!  
  
# Messin' up the area!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
#C'mon!!!!!!!  
  
Yami started to feel dizzy as the atmosphere around him started to spin. The lights now became a blur and somehow the music reduced to just a loud thumping noise. He started to sway and collapse when Joey caught him.  
  
"Man... Yami!!! You look whacked. C'mon let sit you down here!!!" Joey shouted. Bakura in the meantime looked a bit confused. 'Could it be that...?' he thought.  
  
# I am the freshman!!!  
  
# Messing up the jam!!!  
  
# Turning up the stereo!!!  
  
# Drive the caravan!!!  
  
# SKIPPY!!!! THE RAIN WON'T COME!!!!!!!  
  
Seto, Bakura and Ryou went to join the group. "Can't take it oh mighty pharaoh?" Seto drawled with a smirk of superiority. Yami didn't hear him.  
  
"But out Seto!!!" Joey defended.  
  
"Make me Chihuahua!!!" Seto shouted back rearing for a fight.  
  
"Cut it out both of you!!!" Ryou shouted. "Yami...?" Yami stared at his friends trying to understand what they were saying.  
  
"Wer...sssee rrrrrooooonn Ynngggaaaaaa eeeeeee???????" He tried reading Tea's lips and what she was saying. It was no use. He went to get up swaying a little.  
  
"I.... Excuse me..." Yami said as he stumbled away to the toilets"  
  
"Hey!!! YAMI!!!" Tea screamed to him.  
  
# Always lived my life alone...  
  
# Been searching for a place called home...  
  
# I know that I've been cold as ice  
  
# Ignore the dreams to many lies...  
  
Everything seemed to slow down around him as he struggled to the bathroom. Finally Yami slammed the door and the blare of the music dampened down. He went to wash his face but collapsed onto cold tile floor. Everything went black.  
  
Meanwhile outside Tea and Joey were trying to comprehend what just happened.  
  
"Er.... Could it be that pill I put in his drink?" Bakura asked. Everyone looked up at him Tea's face contorted with horror.  
  
"What... pill?" Tea asked dreading the worst.  
  
"Well..." Bakura started "I saw these people taking this pills before they went to... jam. I think it's called Ecstasy. They gave me two of them one for me and one for my Aibou... Ryou didn't take his so I... put it in... Yami's Coke" Bakura finished quite innocently.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?!?" Tea screamed at him. Bakura looked a bit confused.  
  
"Was that bad?" Bakura asked unsure.  
  
"Yes it is bad Yami!!!" Ryou shouted.  
  
"Let me get this straight you gave Yami Ecstasy!?!?" Seto asked. Bakura nodded. "Oh Christ... I'll call the ambulance!!!" he went to dial emergency.  
  
"I'll go get Yami!!!" Joey shouted as he raced towards the bathroom. There he saw Yami lying on the floor unconscious. "Oh man..." He dragged Yami out of the bathroom and brought him outside. The others followed behind really concerned. Tea was hysterical. She turned to Bakura almost screaming.  
  
"Listen buster if something happens to Yami!!! YOU ARE GONNA DIE ALL OVER AGAIN!!!" Bakura gulped a bit at the threat. The ambulance arrived and Yami was rushed to hospital.  
  
A few days later...  
  
Yami woke up groggily. He felt that the pyramids had landed on his head at that very moment. He felt so weak and pathetic. To proud to admit it he tried to get up when small hands pushed him back down. He went to glare angrily at the one who pushed him but saw large, angelic amethyst eyes staring at him with concern. His glare softened to a gaze at his light.  
  
"Aibou" he barely whispered.  
  
"It's ok... I'm here" Yugi replied gently. "You have a rest now"  
  
"How did I get here?" Yami asked.  
  
"You collapsed at the disco a few days ago. It's ok now though..." Yugi smiled kindly to his darkness. Yami was content with the explanation. From his condition it was the last thing he'd want to think about. Yami just merely now wanted to be with his Aibou.  
  
"Yami... your crying" Yugi said shocking him. He didn't know he was crying himself. He wiped the wetness on his face. It had been a long while since he cried... He blinked away the new tears forming in his eyes, willing himself to see clearly again at his angel.  
  
"It's nothing Aibou I'm just..." Yami whispered. He could stop himself as he poured out his soul.  
  
"I'm just tired... of being strong" Yami couldn't stop the tears running now. "I'm tired of fighting" There was silence except for the sobs made by Yami.  
  
"It's ok... You don't have to fight anymore" the gentle voice assured him. So soft and soothing. He felt the gentle hands cradle him in a loving embrace. "It's gonna be ok now" Yugi whispered. Yami smiled happily. He felt so special... and safe.  
  
# Somewhere deep inside...  
  
# Somewhere deep inside of me I found...  
  
# The child I used to be...  
  
# And I know that it's not too late...  
  
# Never... too late...  
  
----------------------------------------- Yami: *sniff* I love it...  
  
Sam: Well that's because it's all about you. By the way, that reference to that girl at the beginning is sort of my way of a teaser for another fanfic I might decide to put up. Whether that happens or not it's up to you folks. In other words R&R.  
  
Bakura: Why would anyone want to put down a fic where a guy reminisces about losing his virginity!?!?  
  
Yami: *blushes*  
  
Sam: Cos I'm actually mad enough to that. Hence my pen name.  
  
Bakura: But how can anyone remember an event that happened over 5000 years ago!?!?  
  
Sam: Well let's just say he has a good memory...Also it was a very special event in a guy's life. Plus the girl is really relevant to my other fanfic that I might possibly put up. *hint, hint*  
  
Bakura: *mumble incoherently*  
  
Sam: -_-* *turns into her monster form. (See 'The New Authoress') holding her trusty million tonne mallet in her hand threateningly* QUIT YOUR MUBLING ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Eep!!! *covers his mouth* 


End file.
